Solar energy arrays convert sunlight incident on individual panels of the array into electrical energy. The normal means for converting the solar energy into electrical energy is photovoltaic conversion. The electrical energy output from this photovoltaic conversion is direct current (DC). The DC electrical energy may then be converted to alternating current electrical energy by means of an inverter. The basic systems and methods for collecting solar energy, generating DC electrical energy, and inverting the DC to AC electrical energy are well known to those skilled in the art. However, the basic systems and methods often suffer from inefficiencies, particularly when applied in a large scale operation, such as supply power to a grid from a utility, commercial, or industrial power plant (above 100 kW power levels), as opposed to a small scale operation, such as supply power to a single residential house (around 3 kW). Hence, power engineers are constantly striving to improve efficiency of collection and conversion.